Missing
by Nefertel
Summary: Hunter feels a little empty inside and a recuring dream of the past he can't remember starts to haunt him, but help from an unexpected place allows for soem insight to someone he should of never of forgotton
1. the dream

**(A:N) I know I haven't finished my other story but I started writing this one for my sister in a book and just liked the story I decided to put in on here, so please review**

**Oh and hunter1984 (sis lol) I'm sorry if this story takes me away from the other but I will find time to update the other as well**

All was quiet in the Bradley house, both boys were fast asleep. Blake was as usual snoring his head away with not a care in the world; Hunter however was tossing and turning in his bed.

In his dream Hunter was surrounded by a thick fog, he could barely see his own hands let alone anything else. Soon it started to clear and he found himself in the middle of a street that seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't remember where from.

Hunter felt a little unusual he looked at his hands and noticed they were quite small, he checked himself and realised he had the body of a 5 yr old.

Suddenly he heard his name being called; he looked up to see a young girl his age running to him. She seemed quite upset as she reached him she enveloped him in a hug crying into his neck.

She lifted her head up to look at him, he was met with a pair of sad blue eyes, "what's the matter?" he asked. However before she could reply a man lifted her up and put her into a car. As it sped away he could still hear her call his name, he started to chase after the car screaming 'NO!'

Hunter shot up in bed repeating that word over and over again. Eventually he calmed himself. He shook his head hoping to rid his mind of such images and tried to go back to sleep.

The next day all the gang were in Stormchargers, everyone but Hunter and Tori were in the back, Tori was sat with Hunter watching the TV, Tori glanced at Hunter and noticed how withdrawn he looked and tired.

"Hunter, are you okay? You seem a little out of it" she asked curiously. Hunter turned to her in a daze "huh.......oh yeah, yeah I'm alright just haven't been sleeping well lately".

Tori watched with concern as he rubbed his hand over his face, "do you wanna to talk about it" she asked but Hunter just shook his head.

"It's nothing really" he said as he stood up and went to help Kelly. Tori sighed as he watched him go.

Later that day they were all sat on the beach everyone but Hunter was talking away, Hunter was starting at a couple of children playing together and the image of the little girl in his dream flashed in his mind.

"Hey guys how about we have a sleepover at mine tonight" said Blake everyone agreed quickly.

"Definitely dude we haven't done something like that in ages, we can get films and food" piped up Dustin.

Blake turned to Hunter who had yet too say anything and found him staring intently towards 2 children. "Not planning on having some of your own are ya bro?" he asked with a smirk.

Hunter turned to face him "huh" he asked Blake just sighed "never mind, what do you think about having the gang over tonight get some films and food".

Hunter just nodded and turned back around to find the children gone, so he faced his friends again.

"We don't have to come dude, if you don't want us" said Shane looking at him worriedly. Hunter shook his head "no its ok I was just spaced out, of course I want you guys to come".

Everyone but Tori was satisfied with that answer but she held her tongue she would try and get him alone tonight to talk.

An hour later everyone left to collect there things for tonight, all that was going through Tori's head was how she was gonna get Hunter alone tonight it was gonna be difficult but somehow she would manage it.

**(A:N) here you go guys hope you like it please please review**


	2. help

**Hey ya go guys sorry for the lateness been busy packing hope you like it**

All the gang was settled into the Bradley's living room, Shane was sat on the floor leaning against the sofa, Dustin was sat on a chair near the kitchen and Blake, Tori and Hunter were sat on the couch. All were watching the film which Dustin had brought 'Transformers'.

Blake had subtly placed his arm on the back of the sofa allowing Tori to lean into him but he must of not been obvious enough because she sat normally in between him and Hunter actually he noticed she was slightly leaning against his brother.

He decided to ignore this Hunter would never do anything to hurt him so he would let it go this time.

After the movie was finished Dustin put in Tori's movie 'Step up' which every guy groaned at but one look at the evil glare Tori was giving them they soon shut up.

Hunter went to the bathroom before it started, as he was coming out he noticed Tori leaning against the wall next to the door.

"Oh hey you go Tori" he held door for as she passed and before he could go she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the bathroom. She quickly closed the door and locked it.

"Er...... Tori what are you doing?" he asked looking really confused. She took a deep breath before he looked at his face. "Look Hunter I know something is wrong with you, please tell me what it is bothering you" she said in a soft voice barely louder than a whisper.

Hunter just looked at her he wanted to tell her or anyone but he had a feeling deep down inside of him telling he shouldn't, "it's nothing Tor I just haven't slept well that's all".

Tori looked like she was gonna say something else but a knock on the door startled her, "hey Tori you about done in there I really need to go" came Dustin's call both Tori and Hunter smiled.

She opened the door "man I was busting..................wait what's Hunter doing in here" Hunter didn't know what to say luckily Tori piped up first "I was asking Hunter's advice about something to do with Blake needed the privacy".

Dustin took this answer with a shrug "ok whatever dude can you go now I really do need to go" he started doing a little jig to show he was serious both left quickly chuckling.

Later that night Blake was asleep in his room Shane and Dustin were asleep on the floor in the living room, Tori was on the couch asleep and Hunter was in his room.

Hunter found himself on the same street as last time and again he was in the body of a 5yr old, he looked around for the girl but he couldn't see her. He suddenly heard a giggle coming from behind the house he was stood in front of.

He walked around the back and entered a garden he realised was his own, this was his home and garden and there was the girl.

He walked up to her "hi" he said she turned to him and smiled "hi Hunter are you gonna play today". Hunter smiled and nodded they went towards the house next to Hunter's and again he knew this house belonged to the little girl but he still didn't know her name.

"What's your name?" the little girl giggled "you know my name silly" was all she said. Hunter followed her into the house and up to her room where they played for some time.

Hunter then heard his name being called so he left with the girl following him just as he reached his house her heard the girl being called for by her name.

He spun around as she smiled and ran back 'no it can't be' he thought 'I know this is a memory but the she can't be real I didn't know her I didn't'. Hunter bolted up right panting.

He went to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on his face he looked at himself in the mirror 'it was a memory and I did know her but how could I forget her, I wonder if she remembers me'.

Hunter walked into the living room and watched his friends sleep but mainly Tori she looked so peaceful. Hunter decided he was gonna help her remember him somehow.

**Hey guys well I hope the wait was worth it please review and tell me what you think please please**


	3. do you remember

**Well guys thanks to all the great reviews, I'm sorry I haven't added another chapter but been busy moving so it's just been hectic so here you go and I'm sorry if you think my chapters are short I can't help that it's just the way I right.**

Hunter walked up the beach watching the waves splashing on the sand; he couldn't get the girl out of his head. 'How could I forget her so easily she was the best thing I knew' he thought to himself.

Hunter was so wrapped up in his head that he didn't notice someone calling for him that was until a hand landed on his shoulder. Hunter spun around fast ready to fight "whoa chill It's only me" cried a started Blake.

"I'm sorry Blake I was in my own little world" said Hunter as he sat down, the younger Bradley following suit.

"Yeah I'll say what was you thinking about bro" asked a curious Blake, Hunter looked at his younger brother 'should I tell him, maybe he can help' thought Hunter.

"Well you know how I haven't been sleeping properly" Blake nodded "well I have been having this dream, it's not really a dream more like a memory resurfacing, in the dream I'm a child in front of this house that I some how know is mine" Hunter looked out to sea as he recounted the dream.

"When I look around there isn't anyone there, but then a girl comes up to me or I find her and I know her, I mean I really know her but at first I couldn't remember her name and it was killing me I knew I had to remember her she was very important to me" Blake looked shocked he didn't remember any young girl that had been important to him when they were growing up.

"Dude I don't remember you ever playing with a girl when we were kids" Hunter nodded.

"That was because when she left I vowed never to play with another girl again unless it was her, I know it was silly but I was a kid and this was before my parents died and I got adopted with you" Blake nodded seeming to understand a bit.

"You said before you didn't know her name at first, so you know it now man" asked Blake really wanting to know who this girl was and if he knew her.

Hunter sighed "that's the complicated bit" Blake looked confused "what's so complicated about it"

"it's Tori" said Hunter with a sigh he looked at Blake's shocked face "I mean I think it is Tori in my last dream I heard her name being called out before I woke up, I don't even know if she will remember me"

Blake couldn't move or talk he tried several times but it wasn't coming out. Hunter watched his brother try to say something eventually Hunter turned away and stood up.

"Look I know you like Tori and all but I got to find out if she remembers me and to know if what I felt about us being really close was real or something I made up I need to know" with that said he left Blake sitting alone on the beach and that is were Shane and Dustin found him a few hours later.

They tried to get him to talk but he didn't fell like it so he just got up and walked off needing to be alone. "Dude what's eating him" asked Dustin as he took a large bite out of the pizza he was holding. "I don't know dude but lets leave him to sort it, if he's still like that in awhile then we'll go talk to him ok" Dustin nodded at Shane and continued eating.

Meanwhile Hunter had drove around town for a while and now he was sat outside Tori's apartment complex, he's been sat there for an hour and still he couldn't get the nerve to go in.

Eventually he made it up and he nervously knocked on her door. As he heard her coming he started to panic a little 'what if she doesn't remember me or what if I had it wrong' he was just about to turned around and walk away when Tori opened her door.

Tori's face lit up at the sight of Hunter "took you long enough" she said as she moved so he could come in she looked at his confused face as she shut the door. "I noticed you parked there earlier, I was gonna leave you to come up on your own but any longer and I was gonna come down to you"

Hunter chuckled nervously "erm........sorry about that" Tori looked at him "do you wanna sit down" Hunter nodded and as he sat down Tori asked him if he wanted a drink but he shook his head.

Tori sat down next to him and waited for him to begin "well Tor er..........i'm here because well because of what you asked me the other night at mine, you know when we were in the bathroom"

Tori nodded "so you gonna tell me about your dreams then" Hunter nodded "yeah well there not really dreams more memory resurfacing. It involves me as a child and...........and ............." he suddenly lost his words he didn't know how to say it how to tell her, but what Tori said next shocked him.

"And me as a child" Hunter stared at her "you........you remember" Tori nodded "of course Hunter I started remembering when I first saw you there was something familiar about your eyes"

Hunter smiled he remembered that day he did notice how Tori had looked at him straight in the eyes a little longer then you normally would with someone you just met.

"Well if you have known all this time why didn't you tell me" Tori smiled "I wanted you to remember on your own even though we were only kids we were like soul mates you know, we knew everything about the other and we always knew how the other felt we were inseparable"

Hunter smiled "I wish I remember all of it but I don't" Tori smiled and reached forward and placed her hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes which made Hunter lose his breath "don't worry Hunter you will it took a while for me to remember it all"

Tori didn't move away they both stayed that way looking into each others eyes. Without really knowing both started leaning forward closing the gap they were almost touching when a loud knock from the door caught them both by surprise.

They both jumped up quickly, Tori went to answer the door "Blake" Hunter's head shot up and he held his breath "what are you doing here Blake" asked Tori not letting him in.

Blake seemed shocked at that Tori always let him in "can't I come see a friend anymore" this should of eased Tori's tension but it only increase "normally Blake I would let you in but you've come at a very bad time I'm busy"

Both Blake and Hunter were surprised with that answer though Hunter was please as well he really needed to talk more with Tori.

"You mean your busy with Hunter" Tori looked shocked a little "I know he's here his car is in the lot and he told me about the dreams" Blake looked annoyed when he said that, he tried to step forward into her home thinking that she would let him in now that he knew what they were doing but she still barred his way.

"Look Blake I'm sorry but we really do have a lot to talk about and we would both prefer to talk just between us for the time being were both still remembering stuff okay" with that said she shut the door on Blake and turned back to Hunter who was smiling a little.

"What" she said "oh it's nothing it just seemed like you were reading my mind" Tori chuckled "well how about we see if that goes both ways can you read mine".

Hunter looked at her then smiled "you're thinking your hungry but can't be bothered to cook so we'll order take-out" Tori smiled "exactly"

As they decide what to order Blake stormed out of the complex and in his rage picked up the nearest object he could find which was a big rock and hurled it at hunters car as it his the windshield he streaked to his car and sped away.

"She choose him over me how dare she, she will pay for that mistake and Hunter will to he is no longer a brother of mine Tori is mine" with that mumbling from his mouth he sped away.

**Hope you guys like so please review and let me know**


	4. the past

**Hey guys thank you to all that has reviewed this story hope I don't disappoint**

Ever since that day Hunter and Tori have been inseparable, they went everywhere together. They would constant go to the beach or Tori's house and talk.

Hunter was learning a lot from Tori he couldn't remember as much as she could but he was starting to with her help.

They were as usual sat on the beach talking and laughing when Tori heard her name being called. Both Hunter and Tori sighed

Then Tori had an idea and she smiled at Hunter and said "will you help me, with no questions asked till after were clear" Hunter thought for a moment 'this is gonna come back and haunt me' but he still nodded his head.

Tori knelt up next to Hunter and told him to lay his legs out flat and as he did she lifted one of her legs over his and straddled him. Hunter gulped as she leaned forward and placed her hands around his neck.

She smiled and whispered in his ear "Hunter don't look so scared remember you agree to help me", Hunter nodded and tried to relax.

"O.M.G Tori Hanson is that you and who is this hunk" Tori rolled her eyes as she looked up.

"Hi Carrie, didn't know you were back" Tori stood up and helped Hunter who just stood behind her not really doing anything until Tori grabbed his arms and put them around her waist.

"Just last week I've been meaning to call you, who's this" motioning to Hunter. "Oh this is Hunter, Hunter this is Carrie she used to live in my apartment complex and we used to be friends"

Hunter nodded at her "come on Tori we are still friends, anyway I did you a favour that guy was no good and look who you have now, he is definitely a step up".

Tori smiled "yeah I guess you did Carrie" she turned around to Hunter "come on Hunter we better get going". Hunter nodded and followed Tori to her van once they were inside Hunter turned to Tori "what was that about".

Tori sighed "when she lived here she was my friend and I was seeing this guy called Jess he was a great guy, until I found him in my bed with Carrie" hunters eyebrows shot up.

"Sorry Tor" said Hunter "it's ok anyway after I dumped him they started seeing each other and when ever I saw them she had this big smirk on her face and her arm wrapped securely around him, he always tried to apologise but I never let him eventually they moved away".

Both were silent now as Tori droved to Storm chargers they walked into together, all the gang was there except Blake, they all shouted hi and Tori just nodded and walked to the seating area and sat down and watched the TV.

Hunter walked up to the counter were Dustin and Shane were "hey what's with Tori" asked Shane, Hunter sighed "we were on the beach when this girl came over Carrie something" instantly Shane and Dustin nodded "you guys know her" asked Hunter

"Oh yeah dude, whenever we went round to Tori's she would always be there, she was like a copy of Tori, everything Tori had she wanted including us" said Shane

Hunter nodded and walked of to Tori who was just staring into space "hey Tori" no answer, he sat down next to her and shook her leg, Tori came out of her trance "oh sorry Hunter what were you saying"

Hunter smiled "are you ok they guys were telling me about Carrie" Tori sighed "yeah she started copying me a month after she moved in it was annoying" Hunter nudged her "hey thing about it this way she thinks your better then her"

Tori looked at him and couldn't help but smile "thanks Hunter" he smiled "no problem".

The next day Hunter was on his bike going around the track unaware he was being watch. When he finished he was storing his bike away when he felt a tap on his back, he turned around and almost groaned.

"Hi Carrie" she smiled "hi I'm glad you remember me" Hunter continued what he was doing as he said "yeah I've been told a lot about you" he finished putting his bike away and closed the door, he turned around and leaned against the van.

He looked at her and he could see it she had barely been back and she already was starting to look like Tori he remembered she didn't yesterday.

Carrie smiled "well I can tell you they weren't all true" she said as seductively as she could which failed to interest him.

"Really which part wasn't true" he asked she stepped closer to him and placed her hand on his chest "all of it Hunter, all of it" she smiled up at him. Hunter sighed and looked up and noticed Tori coming.

"Is that right then it isn't true that you flirted your way into Tori's boyfriends pants because you couldn't get a guy of your own, you copied everything about Tori because she is better, sexier and the most beautiful girl around unlike you that's all not true right" Hunter folded his arms.

Carrie looked shocked; Hunter looked at Tori who had obviously heard everything because a huge grin was plastered on her face. She moved over to the van driver's side and got in and waited for Hunter who soon opened the door and climbed in.

She drove off and looked into the mirror and saw Carrie just staring after them. She turned to Hunter and smiled "so Hunter you think I'm sexy and the most beautiful girl around"

Hunter's face went red "i......iii..... I was....i was just" he stopped he couldn't say another word. Tori laughed at hunters stammering.

Blake stood by the track watching Hunter and Carrie he thought he would be able to hurt Hunter's chances with Tori. He quickly got his phone and texted Tori telling her to come to the track, she must have been already on her way because she arrived soon after he had text her.

He watched as she walked to them and stopped Blake moved closer so he could hear what was being said. He just caught the beginning of Hunter's speech, Blake's anger flared again and before he could get to them they had driven off leaving Carrie behind.

Blake watched her then an evil idea formed in his head he walked up to her and introduced himself.


	5. nightmares

**A:N thank you all for your reviews they were great, I am happy you are all liking the story so far.**

**As for what's gonna happen with Blake not sure yet I kind of make it up as I go.**

Hunter and Tori sat in Storm Chargers laughing and talking when Shane and Dustin walked up to them looking rather nervous.

Tori noticed them "hey guys what's up" Hunter looked up as well looking at them expectantly. Dustin and Shane sat down across from them and looked at each other.

"Look dudes, we kind of got a major favour to ask" Tori and Hunter shared a looked then turned their heads back to the guys "oh yeah what is it?" asked Hunter.

Shane looked at Dustin "well me and Dustin kind of have dates tonight" Tori raised an eyebrow and smiled "really that cool" Dustin smiled and so did Shane "yeah but we sort of said we would lock up for Kelly tonight............"

The light clicked on in Hunter's a Tori's heads "oh and you guys are asking us if we will help" asked Hunter which had Dustin and Shane nodding their heads like bobble head bolls. Hunter and Tori shared a look then an evil look came into her head she winked at Hunter which cause his heart to stop for a moment.

"Ok guys, though I don't no how me and Hunter going on your dates for you will help I mean......."started Tori smiling "no no no no no" came the chorus from both guys.

Hunter started laughing he looked at the expression on the two boys face's they looked like they had just had their favourite toy took away. "I think she means to say yes we will lock up for you".

Tori's laughing so hard at the guys "yeah sorry guys that's what I meant" both Shane and Dustin jumped up and down in joy as they rush off to get ready leaving Hunter and Tori laughing away.

Later that day Hunter and Tori were the only one's left in the shop Hunter was sweeping while Tori sat on the counter "you know you could help" said Hunter. Tori chuckled "I could but it's more fun watching you slave away" she said with a grin.

Hunter walked slowly up to her with an evil look in his eyes, Tori visibly gulped the look scared her a little but it also turn her on slightly, she shook her head to be rid of those thoughts 'Hunter is my best friend nothing more' she thought to herself as Hunter neared.

Hunter stood directly in front of her and placed his hands on either side of her on the counter and stared at he "you ain't gonna help" he asked in a low voice that almost made her melt right there. She dumbly shook her head and unknowingly licked her lips to.

Which didn't go unnoticed by Hunter the reason for coming over to her now flew out of his mind as he watched her tongue move across her mouth, his breathing and his heart sped up as did Tori's.

Neither knew who moved first all they knew was that now their lips were hovering close to each others they both could feel each others breath on their face's and it only ignited the fire spreading within them.

It seemed like an eternity before they finally touched and as soon as the lips connected the fire in them both heated up. Tori wrapped her arms around Hunter's neck as his came around her waist.

And for a few moments they were lost in each other, they finally broke apart the need for air strong. They rested their foreheads together breathing heavy. Hunter realised that during their kiss Tori and pulled him in between her legs on the counter and their bodies where flushed together.

Hunter tried to move back giving their bodies some space but Tori just held on tighter "no don't" was all she said as she laid her head on his should with her face pressed into his neck, he held her tighter.

Tori eventually started leaving little kisses on his necks along with little nips when she heard him moan she smiled and continued her assault on his neck going upwards towards his jaw Hunter quickly captured her lips in another searing kiss.

He smiles when he hears her disapproval turn into pleasure moan when he leaves her lips and starts his assault on her neck. She roams her hands down his back and up again under his shirt, she feels his muscle's react to her touch and smiles even more.

Tori removes her hands and places them on his shoulders and pushes him back slightly Hunter looks at her confused she smiles at him as she slowly starts to unbutton his shirt. When she finishes she pushes if off him and in drops to the floor, she starts running her hands all over his chest.

Hunter soon follows suit and lifts her top revealing a blue lacy bra that left him speechless. Just as he was about touch her again a noise from outside stops him so he steps away and walks to the front door and locks it and pulls the blind down so no one can see in. He then rejoins Tori and wraps his arms around her waist and lifts her up.

She wraps her legs around his waist and as they walk over to the seats she continues to kiss his neck. He lays her down on the seats and lies on top of her. He looks into her eyes and asks a silent question. Tori see's it and places a hand on his cheek "I want to Hunter, with you and only you"

He smiles and start's kissing her with such passion she is left speechless as he moves down his neck her eyes closes as she focuses on his actions, she can't help the moans that escape her mouth. Soon the rest of their clothes come off and now they are lost to the flows of their passion.

Both their names flow from each others lips as they reach the end of there lovemaking. When their breathing calms down Hunter moves off her and lies next to her taking her into his arms. They look into each others eyes and smiles. They fall asleep listening to each other's heartbeat they both fail to notice someone stood there watching them screaming at the top of their lungs..........

Blake shot up panting 'man that dream had been to real' he thought he looked around and then his eyes fell on the woman next to him he sighed he rubbed his face and laid back down 'I wish it was Tori' he thought he closed his eyes and an evil smile spread on his face 'soon' was all he thought as he fell back into sleep.

**A:N I hope I haven't made some enemies there I couldn't help it I was gonna do it as a dream originally but then I thought it would be fun please review**


	6. shock

**Thank you to all that reviewed my last chapter I never knew I could write good please keep reading and reviewing. Sorry for the late chapter update I haven't been very well.**

Tori and Hunter rested their foreheads together breathing heavy. Neither could speak, Hunter managed to regain himself enough to move off of her.

He lay beside her and wrapped his arms around her he continued to look into her eyes as did she.

"Wow" was all Tori could manage as she rested her head on his bare chest. She could feel Hunter's heartbeat race and smiled to herself.

Hunter chuckled "yeah my thoughts exactly" Tori lifted her head and rested it on her hand as she looked at him.

Both were completely naked and sweaty she smiled and leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips "I guess we should get going huh"

Hunter sighed and looked at the clock they had been in there for two hours. People would wonder where they are but Hunter didn't want to move.

Tori started laughing at Hunter's reluctance to get up "come on Hunter lets get out of here go for a swim and then we can go back to mine for something to eat"

Hunter nodded and both got up and dressed quickly and left the store. Tori went to start the van as Hunter locked up. Once he had he raced across to her van and they drove of to the beach.

Later that night Hunter and Tori lay in her bed just talking they had just made love for the second time that day and instead of feeling exhausted they didn't want to sleep.

Eventually they started to drift off when Tori heard a knock on her front door she sighed as she looked at Hunter, "stay here I'll be right back"

She picked up her dressing gown and wrapped it quickly around her as she went to answer the door the knocking was becoming insistent now.

Tori opened the door to find Carrie crying her eyes out, Tori noticed her clothes were torn and her hair had dirt in it.

She may of not liked Carrie but she wasn't gonna send her away looking like that. She motioned for her to come in and st down "Carrie what happened"

Carrie managed to calm her sobbing down enough to talk "I..........I...Iii...ii......ii was attacked" Tori's eyes widened "who, Carrie can you tell me who" Tori asked putting an arm around her.

Carrie turned to her "it, it, it was Hunter" Tori was in shock forgetting for a second that Hunter was in her room.

"When did he do this" Carrie looked at her shocked face and smiled to herself "l....l......last night" Tori stood up "one minute I'll er get you some clothes" Carrie nodded as she watched Tori go to her room.

Tori came in to find Hunter getting dressed "Tori I was gonna come look for you, what's the matter?" he asked seeing her shocked face. Tori looked at him "it was Carrie at the door, she is sat in the living room she says you attacked her last night" she looked at Hunter to see a shocked face staring back at her.

"Yeah that was my reaction as well" said Tori "I mean aside from the fact that I know were you where last night I also know you would never do something like that" Hunter sighed glad that she believed in him and angry at Carrie for making up this lie.

Tori walked out "Carrie are you sure that it was Hunter that attacked you" Carrie stood and nodded as she turned to face Tori but froze when she saw hunter behind her. 'Shit' she thought 'he shouldn't be here'.

"Well that's the strangest thing Carrie because it couldn't have been Hunter he was here all night" said Tori as she looked at Carrie.

Carrie looked shocked "but Tori how do you know he was here all night he must of sneaked away and came back minutes before I came here" said Carrie trying to sound convincing.

"Oh but that's the thing I know he was here all night because he was with me and trust me when I say we haven't slept at all in fact we were just about to when u knocked" said Tori smirking at the angry look on Carrie's face.

Carrie stormed out she shouted over her shoulder "oh don't u worry Tori me and an old flame of yours will get u both don't you worry".

Tori and Hunter looked at each other confused and went to the window to see Carrie walking up to Blake, they looked like they were having a very heated argument then Carrie got into Blake's car and they drove off.

"It can't be Blake she was on about can it" asked a stunned Tori. Hunter looked thoughtful "it's possible Tori you know how he was when we started spending time together when you were helping me remember" Tori nodded.

"Oh well" she said as she grabbed Hunter's arm and with a smirk she pulled him back to her room.

**Hey guys again sorry this took so long I got sick one after the other so it took a while anyway I hope you like please keep the review's coming**


	7. confessions

**Hey guys thanks again for all the reviews sorry for the long wait not been well again but here you go please keep reviewing**

**Yellowprincess – thanks for your review especially I really laughed when I read that, thanks for the get well wish I was feeling better but now I am sick again.**

Blake paced up and down in Carrie's room, she laid on her bed watching him pace and listening to his mutterings.

"How can they be together, it's not possible, she is supposed to be mine" he muttered over and over to himself as he walked back and forth. He only had on his boxers he had taken out his anger on Carrie for several hours not that she had complained.

Carrie sighed "look Blake we'll just find a way to break them up it can be done trust me I have done it before". Blake stopped his walking and looked at her "how Hunter is a deeply annoying guy but he is very, very loyal he won't stray"

Carrie smirked "he doesn't have to, she only has to think he has" Blake smirked at her as he sat down nest to her. He grabbed her head and kissed her "I love how your mind works" she chuckled as she pulled him on top of her.

Elsewhere Tori and Hunter laid in bed Hunter was leaning against the wall with Tori in between his legs and leaning back onto his chest. "Hunter do you really think it was Blake Carrie was on about", Hunter sighed "I don't no Tor; he hasn't talked to either one of use since I started remembering our past and he has always liked you".

Tori sighed "that's what I don't understand though; if he has always liked me why hasn't he said anything" she turned to face him "I mean we have all known each other for a long time now and he never said anything to me"

Hunter frowned "what would you have done if he does come to you, I won't stand in the way of you two if you really love him" it was very hard for Hunter to say those words and as he did he stared at the cover instead of her eyes.

Tori smiled she gently lifted Hunter's face so she could look him in the eye "Hunter even if he had come to me several months ago and told me he loved me I would of said no".

Hunter smile grew big "why?" he asked hoping he was the reason.

Tori moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist "because I realised sometime ago that I started liking the wrong brother, the one I should have liked straight away is more loyal, kinder and even hotter then the other. Also even when we were just friends, you were always there for me when I needed you Blake was too but not as much as you"

She kissed him softly then continued "you also made me feel special and wanted and Blake would occasionally but only when it suited him, with you it was all the time and I knew for definite you always had my back. It just took me a while to realise it, am I forgiven for being a dummy and know realising you were there sooner"

Hunter smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss that took Tori's breath away, he filled it with everything he felt for her.

"Your not forgiven just yet" he smirked "oh really well I know what I can do to remedy that" she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes Hunter almost looked scared but as Tori grabbed his head and pulled him closer to her he knew he was going to like what ever she was gonna do.

**Hey guys sorry if this chap is short but just leaving u wanting more I hope lol**

**Paula – sorry if I don't do it like you want but hey at least I know you are reading my stories thanks sis.**


	8. no way

**Hey thanks for all the reviews it's great to hear that you all like what I am writing**

Hunter, Tori, Shane, Cam and Dustin were all at Storm Chargers just hanging out when Blake came in. He noticed they gang and also Tori and Hunter was snuggled close together. He gritted his teeth as he walked up to them.

"Hello guys" he said as he sat down, everyone grew silent as they watched Blake. "What!" he said as they all continued to stare at him.

"It's nothing dude, just that we haven't seen you for awhile" said Dustin as he scratched his head. Blake smiled "yeah I am sorry about that guys, I was just shocked at.......... you know" he indicated towards Hunter and Tori.

"Are you so you're ok now with us" said Tori as both her and Hunter and everyone else held their breath. Blake smiled "yeah guys, I'm cool" everyone let go of the breath they were holding and started laughing.

Later that day Hunter was at the beach he sat watching the waves and smiled thinking of Tori as he has seen her ride the waves. Hunter heard his name being called and hoped it was Tori but let out a big sigh when he saw it was Connie.

Hunter stood up and started to walk away he quickly got 2 a secluded area and ninja streaked onto the rocks above. He turned to see Connie come into the area, she sighed "man where did he go, now the plan won't work if I don't find him".

Hunter became curious and followed her, Connie walked home and Hunter managed to sneak through the door before she closed it and hid.

Connie started pacing back and forth "how can I get Hunter when he disappears on me, I hope Blake can get Tori soon".

Hunter quickly left and raced to Tori's he knocked on her door but there was no answer. He collected the spare key and let himself in. He quietly walked to Tori's room the light was on, he opened the door "Tori, you in here"

Hunter walked in and stopped dead in his tracks because there on Tori's bed was a half naked Tori with a half naked Blake on top of her.

"Tori" he said he couldn't believe his own eyes "Tori how could you" he couldn't take his eyes of her his heart was breaking as he looked at her face.

He turned and just as he was about to go he heard a small cry from Tori "Hunter please" he barely heard it but it was enough to stop him he turned to see her face. She looked half asleep he noticed Blake was sitting on top her gripping her wrists.

Hunter turned and lunged for Blake he grabbed him and threw him into the door, he turned to Tori and shook her shoulders "Tori, Tori wake up" but before she could answer Blake grabbed him and together they crashed through Tori's bedroom window.

"Your mine, Hunter" screamed Blake as they fell.

**Hey guys sorry for the very short chap but I didn't want to spoilt it to much and if I continued I might have please review.**


	9. missing

**Hey guys I am so sorry that I haven't updated recently I have again been ill, so I haven't been able to write anything, all better now.**

**Thanks Zhanezeo it's nice to know you like my story so much**

Tori managed to stagger of the bed and go towards the window, and leaned out but all she saw was the debris of her broken window "Hunter" she croaked out.

She left the window and walked out her room and managed to find her bathrobe she managed to walk to her phone.

She called Shane "hello" came a some what groggy voice. Tori tried to speak but the sedative Blake had given her was setting in "hello" came Shane's voice again.

"Sh........." was all she managed to say before her eyelids closed and she collapsed. Shane heard a bang and recognised Tori's voice "Tori!" he shouted.

Shane quickly called Dustin as he got dressed "dude, do you realised how late it is" said a sleepy Dustin "dude, get over to Tori's right now, ninja streak I think she is in trouble"

Dustin and Shane arrived at Tori's within seconds they raced inside and found her unconscious by the phone "Tori!" both Shane and Dustin shouted together.

Shane picked her up and ninja streaked to the nearest hospital with Dustin following close behind and they burst into the emergency room, "someone, please help us!" shouted Shane.

Several doctors and nurse's came rushing up to them, Shane told them what he had seen and they took her away telling the boys to wait there.

Shane went outside to try and contact Hunter but when he rang him he just got hunters voicemail, so he tried his morpher but Hunter wouldn't answer.

He contacted Cam and Sensei as well and Cam rushed over just as the doctor came to talk to them.

"She is going to be fine, she seems to be stable so we are gonna keep a close eye on her whilst we run some test's to find out what happened, do you know if she has taken any drugs" all three shook their heads.

The doctor nodded "well then it might be a good idea to go to her home and see if u can find any clues as to what has happened to her, since we found some redness on here wrists and other places, maybe she was in a struggle" all three started to protest about leaving when the doctor insisted since Tori is unconscious and well look after, all three nodded and left.

When they all got to Tori's they split up and searched everywhere, Cam came into her room and immediately called the others. They found the broken window and on one of the shards of glass still attached to the window pane was a piece of ripped cloth that looked like a bit of Hunter's shirt.

Dustin noticed the bed was dishevelled and knowing Tori found that very strange Shane tried to call Blake hoping he would know were Hunter was.

"Hello" came a female voice "oh sorry I think I have the wrong number, I was looking for Blake Bradley" the voice chuckled "this is his phone, he is just a little busy right now"

Shane grew worried "well can you ask him if he has seen Hunter, I really need to tell him something" the voice on the phone let out a laugh.

"I wouldn't worry about Hunter, I promise you will never see him ever again and neither will Tori" then the line went dead Shane looked over at Dustin and Cam. "Dude what's wrong" said Dustin as he looked at Shane's face.

"I think we have another problem beside's Tori, Hunter is missing I just called Blake and this woman answered saying Blake couldn't talk he was busy and that we will never see Hunter again" all three guys looked worried they quickly streaked to Sensei for help, hoping he could fill in the blanks, they all hoped he was ok and that Tori would wake up soon.

**Here you go guys sorry if it is short but I hope you all like it please please review**


	10. deals

**Hey guys thank you all so much again for the reviews sorry to make you all wait for me chapters just busy and with Christmas got even busier. **

Tori looked out the window and sighed it had been over a week now and still no word form Hunter, Sensei had tried to find him but something was blocking him.

The guys never stop searching for him and when she sees them she can see the effect it has taken on them, all of them look completely run down they had big bags under there eyes and stress clearly written across their faces.

Even Sensei looked that way he was constantly trying to break through the barrier that was stopping him from finding Hunter. The only one that looked ok was cyber Cam but Tori was sure if it wasn't for that fact that he was a computer image he would looked run down to, he was constantly searching for Hunter on the computer.

Tori had barely left her home since she had come home from the hospital, she would cry herself to sleep every night on the couch she was afraid to go in her room.

That day was no different she sat there staring into space when a knock on the door interrupted her, she sighed at got up.

As she opened the door a gun instantly appeared in her face, Tori froze. Carrie smirked "surprise" she said as she pushed Tori back and closed the door.

Tori was too weak to fight back so she allowed Carrie to push her back into her room, "get dressed now" she ordered Tori numbly did as she was told making sure not to look at her window.

"Now you will come with me and you will be quiet, hunters life depends on it" said Carrie evilly Tori's head shot up at hunters name and she nodded.

Carrie bundled her into her van and told her to drive. They had been driving for what seemed like days to Tori but was in fact only a few hours.

They stopped in a near a forest Tori knew she was nowhere near the blue bay harbour forest. Carrie pushed her forward into the forest, after a few hours walking the stopped outside a cave.

"Home sweet home" said Carrie as she grabbed Tori's arm and pulled her into the cave.

At first Tori couldn't see anything then gradually as the got further and further into the cave the darkness started brightening up and soon Tori was in a larger circular chamber.

Tori gasped there at the far edge wall was Hunter he was strapped to a big jagged rock that was sticking up out of the ground and beside he stood Blake with a smile on his face.

Tori shuddered as he came up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "I am so happy to see you, my love" she pushed his arms of her and stepped back "and I wished I'd never see you again".

Blake's smile dropped "now, now my sweet I would play nice if I was you" Tori shook her head and carefully walked around them never taking her eyes of them, when she was between them and Hunter she started walking back to him.

She had expected them to do something to stop her but they just watched as she got nearer and nearer to Hunter.

She finally made it and turned from them to him, she gasped when she noticed the numerous wounds he had, she looked into his face and gently placed her hand on his cheek "Hunter? Hunter?"

He managed to slowly open his eyes and look at her she smiled at him even though her eyes were watering "Tori?" he said in almost disbelief. She nodded "I am here Hunter".

She sneakily checked were Blake and Carrie were thankfully they had stayed were they were, she touch his arms and gently lowered her arms to his wrist and thankfully they had stupidly left his communicator on his wrist, when Lothor had been defeated instead of their morpher on their wrist Cam had made them a communicator instead.

Blake had obviously deactivated it and supposedly destroyed any other way of activating it but she knew another way Cam had told her when she had accidently broken hers. She placed her hand above and quietly called for the power of water.

A small spray came from her hand onto his communicator she smiled as she saw it flash to show it was on. She prayed the guys would see it and come soon.

"Tori, I had you brought here to make a deal with you" said Blake as he walked up to her with Carrie following behind. Tori faced him with a new determination on her face.

"I will let Hunter live and go free if you promise to marry me and live with me always" Tori looked shocked, he smiled "or you could not and I will strap you up like Hunter and torture you both and I know that Hunter doesn't have much left in him"

Tori looked back at Hunter and saw he was unconscious again, she sighed and turned to Blake, "how could you do this to your own brother" she said.

Blake smiled "my 'brother' should not of stolen my girl" Tori sighed "Blake I was never yours, sure we flirted at first but that was it that was all we did u never got the nerve to ask me out so I figured I would wait until u did and then I saw you with some girl making out in the beach, it hurt but I decided you couldn't like me that much so I moved on"

Blake looked surprised he thought he had been very discrete "you had your chance with me Blake now please let me and Hunter go please" she begged.

Blake smiled "the only way either of you leave in if u agree to marry me and stay with me, then he can go free" Tori look sad she had no choice she couldn't let Hunter die.

She faced him and whispered 'I am sorry' and kissed him and then turned back around to face Blake.

"she will never do that Blake we wont let her" came a voice from the other side of the room. All three turned in surprised to see Shane, Dustin, Cam and sensei stood there.

Sensei stepped forward "Blake end this madness now" said his commanding voice Blake's anger grew.

"Not a chance, Tori is mine now and forever Hunter is a betrayer you want them you will have to fight me for them" Shane, Dustin and Cam stepped forward "gladly" they all said and charged as did Blake and Carrie.

**Hey guys sorry to leave it like that ;-) hope you like please review will only be one more chapter I think **


	11. mist

**Thank you all so much for the reviews keep them coming.**

Hunter was surrounded by a black mist; every way he turned he couldn't see anything beyond the mist.

"Hello, is anyone there?" he called out, 'Hunter, Hunter' he heard in a faint whisper. He couldn't pin point were it came from but when he called again there was no answer.

Shane walked into the room to find an exhausted looking Tori watching Hunter's every move, "dude, you really need to go home and get some sleep and a shower you've been here for three days man"

Tori looked up at him and sighed she knew he was right but she had only got Hunter back she didn't want to leave.

He could see the emotions play across her face and just as she was about to argue with him Sensei's voice came from the open door

"He's right Tori, Hunter would not like to see you like this, Shane will go with you and keep you safe, I will remain here if there is any change I will let you both know" Tori's shoulders slumped there was no arguing with Sensei.

She nodded and stood over Hunter and kissed him on the forehead "I'll be right back Hunter" then she followed Shane out the door.

Sensei walked over to the big window and looked out, he said a silent pray for Hunter to be better and soon.

Tori walked into her apartment with Shane following closely "go get a shower and I will get some food ready ok" she nodded to him and numbly went towards the shower.

She felt a little refreshed after her shower and when she came out she smelt pizza coming from the kitchen.

As she entered she found Shane sitting at her table with a ham and pineapple pizza waiting for her, she smiled at him the first one in awhile and sat down and began to eat.

After she had eaten she had slept for a few hours and now she was once again sat beside Hunter's hospital bed keeping a close watch.

She gently took his hand in hers and kissed his knuckles "Hunter, please wake up I need you" she stroked his hair as she talked hoping to find some type of response from him.

Hunter felt something strange touch his face but he couldn't see anything come near "HELLO" he shouted and still there was no response.

Tori was stood at the window when Shane and Dustin came into the room "hey dude we brought some food" said Dustin, Tori smiled and started to eat.

Dustin started to watch Hunter and stopped mid chew when he saw Hunter's eyes flutter open "OMG Tori" called Dustin.

Hunter opened his eyes and blinked rapidly the bright light hurts his eyes, he managed to lift his head and looked around him he was met with three very relived eyes.

"Hunter your ok" said Tori who was trying very hard not to cry, he nodded and tried to talk but found his throat very dry.

"Oh here dude" said Shane as he passed Hunter a drink of water, he drank and big gulped and coughed.

Hunter looked at the three faces and said "who are you all and who is Hunter".

**Dum dum dummm sorry took me a bit to figure how 2 continue the story **

**Hope ya like plz plz plz review**


	12. feelings

**Thank you all so much for the reviews keep them coming. Glad I can keep you all interested.**

Hunter stood in his living room looking at everything trying to remember where he had bought. He looked at photographs of his friends and wondered who they were.

He noticed one picture that looked a bit bigger then the rest there was him standing on the left a smaller man with tanned skin and dark hair on the right and a blonde girl in the middle.

He noted that when he looked at the smaller man he felt something in him but he wasn't quite sure what it was. Also when he looked at the girl a feeling washed over him again only this was different then when he had looked at the man.

He also noted that the girl looked familiar; he remembered seeing her at the hospital visiting him.

He went into his kitchen and started looking around for a drink his ribs were still painful but apart from that he was alright.

Just as he took a swig of his drink he heard someone knock at the front door, he went to go answer it. "Hey" was heard as he opened his door and saw three people standing there around his age.

"Hey dude, we brought pizza and some movies figured if you were up 2 it we'd all hang" said the taller man "yeah of course ........er........" the other man's face fell a little "Shane" he added

"Shane right sorry, yeah come on in" all three entered in a settled down Dustin found a spot on the floor along with Shane and Tori sat on the couch with Hunter beside her, he noticed that she sat as far away from him as she could on a two seat couch.

During the film he kept glancing at her she didn't appear to be watching the film just sitting there looking at her hands and looking sadder each minute.

She eventually got up and went into the kitchen he followed her and saw her standing in front of the fridge touching a picture. He came up silently behind her and saw it was a picture of him and her on the beach.

She sighed as she traced over his face, he made a noise to turn her around and she did with a gasp. "Hunter I didn't know you were there" she said as she moved from in front of him and stood leaning against the counter.

She looked like she was toying with something in her mind, he waited patiently for her to decide then in a surprise she rushed to him wrapped her arms around his neck and then she kissed him.

What surprised him the most was that he responded almost instantly he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back just as strongly.

When they finally broke apart both were left breathless, he looked into her eyes she had hope in them.

"What were we" he asked.

**Sorry to leave it there has to if you want me to keep going with this story.**

**Keep reviewing.**


	13. remember

**Again thank you all so much for your reviews this is me longest story I have ever written on here and in books **

**Keep the reviews coming please?**

Tori sighed as she looked at the waves; she was sitting on top of her surf board out on the ocean. She had, had her heart broken but those three words he had uttered '_what are we'._

When he responded to her kissed the way he did, her heart swelled in her chest. It beated so loudly she thought the guys in the living room could have heard it.

Her mind was filled with all tip of words he could say once they broke the kiss like _wow, oh my god_ or even _I remember, _she had hoped for the last one so much, but never had she thought she would hear those three words that tore her heart up.

So here she was out on the ocean sighing and feeling even more depressed by the minute. Tori heard he name being called from shore she looked up a small sliver of hope crept into her heart hoping it was Hunter.

When her eyes fell onto Shane waving his arms about to get her attention, she visibly sagged but made for shore.

"Dude I have been shouting your name like forever" said a hoarse sounding Shane, Tori smiled, not a full grown smile like she used to but a little imitation of one that no one noticed it wasn't real, "what's up".

Shane started reeling off some type of words as Tori walked to her van and put her board away. She turned to Shane "whoa, whoa hold up start again but this time talk slower a little".

Shane took a deep breath "Hunter came to storm chargers today and saw the picture of us all including Blake and he just looked like a deer in headlights, he shook himself out of it the jetted out of there so fast we didn't have time to follow him before he disappeared"

Tori looked at him wide eyed "where is he now?" she asked, he shook his head "I don't no dude, we can't find him".

Tori took off running she left her van and streaked to the various places he could be once he started getting his memory back and from what Shane had described he was starting to.

She checked the track, her apartment and his and also the secluded part of the beach they went to sometimes but he wasn't in any of those places. She stopped to think a moment and closed her eyes she breathed in and out and tried to sense him.

She focused and suddenly she opened her eyes and knew exactly where he was, she wondered why he would go there, she ninja streaked to the last place on earth she ever wanted to see again.

There he was standing in the middle of the cavern as she walked through the cave entry she flashed back to the last time she came here only this time Hunter was tied up at the back of the cavern unconscious, he was standing in the middle looking around.

"Hunter?" she said quietly as she walked up to him, he turned to her, and if her heart hadn't already broken it would of looking at his face. He looked confused, frightened and surprised; she gently reached out a hand and touched his face.

The moment her hand touched his skin he broke down, she caught him as he legs gave way and he collapsed she at first though he had fainted but when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and cry into her chest she knew the wall on his memory had gone down.

They stay like that for a while until his tears subsided, finally Hunter looked up into Tori's eyes "how could he Tor, my own brother" she didn't no what to say to him so instead she pulled him into another hug.

They eventually decided to leave the cavern and go to her house to talk, once they were sat facing each other Tori looked at hunters face, she could see his eyes he kept the cast down.

"Hunter look at me please" she pleaded as she lifted his chin with her hand "I remember it Tor, I wasn't as unconscious as he thought I was, I was just out of it a little bit".

She nodded and took both of his hands in hers "why don't we start with the first bit you do remember then we will go from there ok, I'll try and fill in some of the blanks" he nodded but before he started to speak he leaned forward and captured her face in a kiss.

"Just wanted to get that out of the way first" he said with a smile. She nodded a little breathless she wanted nothing then right then to crash her lips on his and take him to her bed room, but this was about him remembering so she restrained herself.

"Well then what's the first thing you do remember?" he thought a moment "well I ...................................................................

**Ha-ha sorry if you hate me for leaving that cliffy, but like I said if you want me to keep going with this story then I have to leave them.**

**And sorry if this chap is small I can't always write long chapters but for the next one I will try if you guys review**


	14. what happened

**Sorry if this chapter has been a long time coming. Thank you guys all so much for your reviews, I am so glad that you all like the story. **

_Hunter's head was swimming he couldn't really see where he was but he knew that it was dark and very cold. He tried to weakly free himself from the restraints but his limbs were numb and cold. As he continued to try and free himself Blake stepped up to him "ah so your awake brother" he reached up and moved hunters head to face him._

_Hunter looked into the eyes of his younger brother he could see so much malice and hatred in them. "Why?" he meekly asked, Blake smiled and stepped up to his brother "because you took what was mine", he then punched him causing Hunter to black out._

_Some time later Hunter managed to open his eyes a little and wanted to scream at what he saw there was Tori walking in with Connie he wanted to scream for her to run but he had no voice._

_He watched Blake walk to Tori and put his arm around her which she quickly pushed away, he watched as she manoeuvred herself between him and Blake and Connie._

_She came to him and whispered his name he managed to look at her and say her name through a cracked voice. He felt her hand go down his arm towards his communicator then she was gone, she was facing Blake. _

_The drugs and the effect of the torture was starting to take effect again, but before he closed his eyes he say several streaks of red, yellow and green streak past him._

"That's what I remember" said Hunter to Tori who had been sat quietly listening to him. She nodded and took his hand in hers "well that was when Shane, Dustin, Cam and Sensei came to help I had activated your communicator and Sensei had picked up on it, the fight didn't last long Blake was out numbered and Connie was no help. She hadn't realised she was dealing with real ninja's" Tori chuckled at that.

Hunter did as well until he stopped and a look of confusion came across his face "where is Blake and Connie now?" Tori sighed "Sensei stripped Blake of his ninja powers and then he and Cam took hold of them we called the police when we found you and they met us at the hospital. They arrested Blake and Connie, they are now in jail sentence to 50 yrs in prison for kidnapping, attempted rape and murder"

Hunter sighed he didn't want his brother in jail even after everything that had happened he still wanted his brother back, but he realised it was the best place for him.

He looked at Tori "I'm sorry Tori that I didn't remember you at first I still don't remember everything about us but I do remember there is an 'us'"

Tori smiled "don't worry Hunter in time it will all come back"

Later that night Tori and Hunter plus the rest of the gang were in Tori's living room just hanging out when the phone rang Hunter was nearest so he answered.

"Tori's residence" he said "oh so your awake are you" Hunter froze "Blake?"

Everyone in the room froze "yes big brother" Hunter looked at Tori and saw the fear in her eyes "what do you want Blake?" he asked as calmly as he could.

Blake laughed "oh nothing much, just calling to check up on you making sure you is ok, you no I feel terrible about what happened and I had hoped we could put it behind us".

Hunter's brow creased in confusion "you do?" he asked, Blake again laughed "of course my therapist says I need to get over my control issue's and that forgiveness from my big bro will help"

Again Hunter was confused "are you serious?" he kept his eyes glued on Tori he had put the phone onto speaker after he had asked Blake what he wants, so everyone could hear, they all remained quiet.

Tori and the guys shook their heads furiously "I don't think I could that as easily as you are making it sound Blake. I can't just forgive you and forget what you did to me and to Tori".

"But Hunter I am your brother what's the saying ...oh yeah 'bro's before ho's'" everyone gasped at that.

"Oh I can hear everyone there good" Hunter could see Tori's eyes filling up "Blake I will never choose you over Tori or any of the guys as far as I am concerned you are no longer my bro Shane, Dustin and Cam are my brothers more than you ever will be"

Blake laughter rang loud through the speakers "fine be that way I was willing to forgive you but if you are going to be a drama queen about I'll guess I will talk to you later" and with that he hung up leaving everyone in shock.

After that Hunter kept getting phone calls from Blake at least twice a day and even when he had his number changed Tori then got the calls eventually everyone had to get their number changed so Blake couldn't call them.

She Blake sent letters instead never leaving them alone at first the letters seemed harmless but then they became very threatening. They managed to inform a judge and as a result it got Blake a longer sentence by a few years and no outside contact.

This meant he couldn't write or receive any letters or phone calls, a month had gone by with no letters or calls when a mysterious parcel appeared on Hunter's door step.

He picked it up and noticed the prison stamp on the side; he opened it up and gasped at what he saw he noticed a little letter saying '_this will happen to you very soon, from Blake'_.

Hunter could take his eyes of the contents of the box he was trying to figure out what was gonna happen he had to warn Tori, he rushed off leaving the parcel but as soon as he got to his door there was a loud bang from behind him and a force crashed into him from behind pushing through his door.

**Dum dum dum...lol sorry if this chapter isn't long I tried I really did but I started to get writers block hope this is good though please review**


	15. future

**Thanks for the reviews guys glad you like it though I feel that there isn't many chapters left for this story, sorry if that upsets anyone. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile.**

Blake lay on his bunk in his cell just imagining his brother's face when he opened his package, little did he know that there was a surprise for him underneath.

Blake's light soon disappeared and he opened his eyes to see one of the guards standing at his cell door rummaging through letters "hey you go Bradley" he tossed the letter at Blake.

He picked it up and opened it a picture fell out, he smiled at the image it was of Hunter laying face on the tarmac all cut up and bloodied with debris from what he could imagine was their apartment.

He turned the picture around and started to laugh there in black writing was the word he had longed to see 'DEAD'.

Tori had heard the news of an explosion on the radio in storm chargers and thought nothing of it until Shane doubled back and turned it up "Dude change the station not turn it up" shouted Dustin.

"Shut up and come here" they all did as Shane asked and crowded around the station '_again the top story tonight an explosion at an apartment complex has left the inhabitants completely panicked, only one apartment received the most damaged and it is said that the young man staying in that apartment was inside at the time of the blast. The blast knocked it out through his door and onto the car park outside. The young man is in critical condition and is being taken directly to Blue Bay general hospital, the young man's name is Hunter Bradley the recent victim of his younger brother Blake Bradley'._

They all stopped breathing as they heard the name "oh my god" cried Tori as they all raced out of there and as quickly as they could to the hospital.

When they arrived Hunter was in surgery so they had to wait, it seemed to take forever but finally he was wheel into intensive care.

The doctors approached them "does Mr Bradley have any family near by" they all shook their heads "only his brother and he is in prison" said Shane.

"Well then I guess you should call the prison and ask them to allow his brother to come say good by he might not make it through the night" "NO!" they all said in unison "no way doc, Hunter is in here because of Blake he tried to kill Hunter that's why he is in jail, we can definitely assume this is from Blake to" explained Shane.

The doctor nodded and apologised then left, they all crowded into Hunter's room, Tori sat on the chair holding Hunter's hand "come back to me" she whispered against his hand.

_Hunter was aware of the strange feeling in his hand but didn't pay much attention to it, he was more focused on where he was. "Hello" he shouted but no reply came again he shouted "hello!" he shouted louder but this time a faint light responded to him. _

_It became brighter and brighter as it neared him, Hunter was scared a little as it came to and abrupt stop in front of him. _

_The light started to take shape then became two, eventually two figures stood before him "Mum? Dad?" he asked they smiled warmly at him._

"_Yes Hunter, it is us do not be afraid my son" said his mother, his father looked sad "where am I? What has happened to me?" he looked back and forth between his mother and father. "You are in between heaven and earth Hunter, we came to send you back it is not your time yet and your friends will need you"_

_Hunter's father placed his hand on his shoulder "go back and live, we will deal with Blake" with that Hunter started to feel like his was falling, he kept falling and falling soon every thing went black._

Hunter opened his eyes and closed them again at the sudden rush of light it was hard to breath or talk, he realised he had a tube in his mouth. He tried to make a sound but it was hard with this but he managed a coughing sound which alerted Tori next to him.

"Hunter? Are you awake?" he made another sound and Tori rushed for the doctor, they came back and the doctor was amazed. Hunter was awake and able to breath on his own he quickly removed the tube allowing Hunter to take a painful deep breath.

"It's amazing we didn't expect you to make it through the night your injuries was quite bad" the doctor chuckled "you must have a guardian angel watching over you". The doctor then left them alone and Hunter stiffly turned to Tori.

"Hey" he managed to croak out a smile broke on Tori's face "oh Hunter I thought I had lost you again" she gently laid down next to him on the bed and wrapped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his chest, he gingerly lifted his left arm that wasn't broken and wrapped it around Tori smiling.

Blake sighed as he was locked in his cell and the lights turned off, he had received news that Hunter had lived and he went mental the guards had to restrain him and put him in isolation.

He drifted of to sleep thinking of another way of killing him when a white hot pain shot through his head blinding him he tried to scream but couldn't find his voice. "BLAKE BRADLEY!" said a loud voice inside his head.

Suddenly Blake's vision cleared and there in front of him was the two people he had long to see for such a long time, he was overjoyed "mom, dad" he cried happily and got up only to feel the pain again.

"We know what you have done Blake, we know how you have tried to kill Hunter" said his mother and every word she spoke a wave of pain crashed through him. "Mom, please stop th..." he didn't get a chance to finish as his father sent him some more pain as he talked.

"Stop what Blake this is what you deserve after trying to kill the only family you have left. Hunter and Tori's love spans from when they were children before he came to us how you dare to deny him the chance at true love simply because you had decided she was yours even though you were unfaithful to her, expecting Tori to simply wait for you to decide when you wanted her".

Blake's head was swimming with so much pain he didn't think he could take any more then it suddenly stopped he looked at his parents "we will be watching you intently from now on Blake if you ever try to hurt your brother or anyone else again we will come back. Tonight is only a taste of what we will do to you for the rest of your life; do we make our selves clear Blake?"

Blake numbly nodded and the vision vanished leaving him alone and empty in his cell. He fell to his knees and cried.

Several weeks later Hunter was out of the hospital and was slowly healing the guys had been great and helped him out so much and Tori was around all the time never leaving his side to which he had no problem.

He was now laid with Tori in his bed both completely exhausted and happily sedated "Tori" he whispered "hmmm" came her sleepy response,

"Tori look at me baby please" she slowly lifted her head and looked into his eyes "I love you Tori and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me"

Tori's eyes widened and her face lit up "yes of course Hunter I love you too so much, yes I will be your wife" she crashed her lips to his in a very passionate kiss. He chuckled and broke away a little bit "wait a minute"

She watched as he reached into his side table and pulled out a little velvet box he opened it and Tori gasped inside was the most beautiful ring she had seen it was white gold with three gems two little ones that were blue and crimson their colours and the middle slightly larger one was a deep purple the out come of their colours.

"Oh Hunter it's beautiful" he placed it on her finger and smiled as she kissed him again and settled her head back on his chest. They both fell asleep looking forward to tomorrow when they could start to plan their future together.

**Well there you go how do you like this is the last chapter though please review and thank you to all that has enjoyed this story **


End file.
